


I Told You So

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Mage Origin, Other, Templar Cullen, jowan gets into trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Evette and Jowan are caught sneaking around the tower late at night.
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Told You So

“Jowan, you’re going to get caught!”

“I won’t if you’ll be quiet!”

Arms crossed over her chest, Evette stood back and watched her idiot friend wave his arms and stumble over the ancient Tevene words. The spell was something he’d seen in a book somewhere and claimed to either find or create hidden doors— he wasn’t sure of the word and wouldn’t show Evette the book.

His arms sketched out the shape of a door with sharp movements. To her amazement, light followed his hands, filling out the shape with brilliance. Fresh, warm air flowed through it for just a moment before the light flickered and went dark. Evette blinked away spots, backing away as the magic door disappeared.

“I’m not going to solitary for you,” she said slowly.

“We won’t,” he said happily. “But I need your help to make it work for real.”

A familiar voice spoke behind them. “What’s this?”

Whirling around, Evette’s stomach clenched, seeing Cullen standing there. He was dressed in his purple and yellow tunic and breeches and not his armor, so he wasn’t on duty. “Rutherford!” she gasped.

He frowned, coming closer and glaring at them. “What is this?” he repeated.

“Jowan was trying a new spell,” Evette said quietly, lowering her eyes.

“Snitch,” Jowan muttered. “Now we’re in trouble.”

“I told you so!” she snapped back.

Cullen stared at them hard for a long moment, and Evette could feel her skin prickling under his gaze. They were roaming the tower in the middle of the night, trying out what was surely a forbidden spell, and now they’d been caught. 

“Jowan, right?” Cullen asked. When Jowan nodded, he jerked a thumb to the empty classroom behind him. “Go in there and wait for me. I want to talk to Amell alone.”

Evette kept her eyes down until she heard the door close and Cullen step closer. “I didn’t do anything,” she said softly. “I was only watching. I didn’t think it would work.”

He put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him. “I saw. You shouldn’t hang around him, he’s trouble.”

“He’s one of the few friends I have,” Evette admitted.

The look he gives her is warm, a smile hovering at the edges of his mouth. “You have more than you think, Amell. Go to bed and I’ll forget I saw you here.”

“I— You will?” she asked, her silver eyes wide.

The smile blossomed, making him look young and handsome. “Go. I need to put the fear of the Maker into your friend.”

She hurried away, turning back before she disappeared from sight. “Cullen?”

He turned, hand on the doorknob. “Yes?”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. “For this, and for...before. In solitary.”

Cullen’s smile returned, and it made her heart lighter. “I’m not your enemy, Evette. I told you, I want to be your friend.”


End file.
